Gem Con
by earthling1996r
Summary: Steven , Garnet , Amethyst and Pearl go to a convention to get three gems that's from home world


**Takes place between Know your Fusion and Room for Ruby**

It was a bright and beautiful morning at beach city Amethyst and Steven were talking about their fusion. Steven was super ecstatic " Oh boy I can't believe we fused and finally beat Jasper!" Amethyst " Yeah she didn't know what hit her when we pow in her kisser."

Pearl came in with Garnet " Well you two I hope you trained a lot harder thanks to your new fused form." Peal said.

Steven " Well um you see..." Peal signed " You didn't did you?" Amethyst " Hey we don't need to train we were able to beat Jasper ." She said as she defended Steven , Garnet " That may be but keep in mind that their are other HomeWorld Gems a lot stronger then Jasper. So train like you mean it." She pointed out.

Steven looked down." Ok." Garnet " Steve don't take it there right way we just need all of us to be in tip top shape when we fight the Home World Gems again."

Steven looked up at Garnet with great new hope " Your right Amethyst and I will train harder !" Amethyst doesn't say anything Peal nudges her." Oh yeah do more trying and work and junk." She said in a bored tone. Pearl brought out a note " Will you two better pack up because we four are going to a convention ." Steven " Wow a convention wow but why and where?"

Garnet spoke up " It's simple the convention has a gem that we believe is connected to HomeWorld and thus we need it. as to where well..." As Garnet was telling Steven on where the convention was Amethyst was laughing as Pearl tried eating a donut. Pearl " Oh stop it . Eating is so so so GROSS!" She threw the donut away.

Amethyst ran to get it. " Oh Pearl you don't know what you're missing." She ate the donut which greatly grossed out Pearl. Garnet got the other two Gem's attention by whistling .

Garnet " Alright you two that's enough we need to get ready for the convention ." Steven "hey Garnet you think we can have some fun at the convention like look around and play the games?"

Garnet knees down to Steven's level and said " Just a little bit." Steven cheered and jumped " Yes!"

As Steven and The gems walk on the transporter Steven's dad Greg walk up to Steven. Greg puts his hand on his son's shoulder " Hey Steven good luck on your mission little man." Steven " Thanks dad and good luck with your rock band." The Gems were silent because of everything they and Steven have been through his dad didn't know how to respond but was supportive .

Steven and Greg gave thumbs up to each other before Steven and the Gems leave , to the convention .

The convention was huge and filled with tons of people more then the eye can see. The Crystal Gems and Steven arrived , Steven " Wow this place is amazing and exciting , it's it's..." Amethyst " amziting?" Steven "Yeah that." The two hi-five each other Garnet " Alright guys we need to find a gem that looks like this ." She showed a hologram of a gem that's white and has spikes and bombs around it.

Pearl " And you're positive this gem is here?" Garnet " Yes and it could be useful in stopping home world." Steven " Will let's go find it." Pearl " Hey where's Amethyst?"

Amethyst was at the hotdog station stuffing the dogs in her mouth " Hmm this convention food hits the spot. Pearl looks sick to her stomach " Hopefully we find those gems before I get all dizzy from seeing her eat."

Garnet " Alright let's stay focus on the mission people ."

They all split up to find any gems Steven with Garnet and Pearl with Amethyst . Pearl " Ok these convention is just freaky we should just hurry up and get out of here?" Amethyst " Aw don't be such a buzzkill Pearl this convention is swag with all the cool food." Pearl " No convention are for the most dorky of humans with bad taste in food even by their standards like Ronaldo ." Amethyst " Yeah you got a point well no use talking better find those gems." Meanwhile Steven was being amazed by all the stuff in the convention. " This convention is so cool.' Garnet " I knew Steven but remember we are on a mission so don't lose focus."

Steven " Will do." He then bumped into some one that someone was Ice Bear." Oh sorry ."

Ice Bear Didn't say anything. Steven " Um hello sorry I bumped into you ." Garnet came up to see what was going on. Steven whispers to her " I think this bear is quiet like Onion." Garnet waked up to Ice Bear they both just stated at each other not saying a word . Garnet broke the silence" Your good in my book." Ice Bear " Your good in Ice Bear's book too."

Ice Bear went on his merry way ." Steven "Uh?" he was confused , Garnet explained " That bear as the same slight but caring attitude that I have respect Steven all about respect." Steven " Neat." They contained their such, They heard a guy making an annocemnt " Greetings happy people play this game to win this colorful gems." He held up three gems with blue and green on them.

Garnet gasps " Steven those are the gems we must get them." Steven " How do we do that?" Garnet "First get Pearl and Amethyst then I'll talk about the plan."

Steven ran off and saw that Pearl and Amethyst were standing in line. Steven came up to them " Hey what's this line for?" he asked. Pearl looked down at Steven and said " Oh hey Steven if you must know Amethyst's professional wrestler's alter ego Purple Puma got a comic book based on her and she want she copy."

Amethyst " Hey is it so wrong to want on of my greatest achievements?" Pearl " It is if this line takes too long for us to find those gems." Steven " Oh speaking of which Garnet Find them."

Pearl was pleased " That's greet Steven . Come on Amethyst ." She said as she wanted to get out of this long line however Amethyst didn't want to leave. : You guys go ahead I'll catch up later." Pearl sighs as she and Steven leave.

Steven and Pearl caught up to Garnet. Garnet " Ok that guy as the gems and he's giving them away in a contest lets grab them." Steven " Wait Garnet why don't we win the contest seeing how just grabbing them would be stealing."

Pearl " Steven those gems are above the concept of stealing." Garnet " I'm with Steven stealing is plain wrong no matter what. So lets win that contest."

Steven and the two Crystal gems came up to the announcer who looked like your typical game show host being all sleazy and whatnot.

Steven " Hello." He stared the announcer ." We would like to enter this contest." Announcer " Ok this is how you play you must guess how much this gems weigh." Garnet  
" 2.4 ounces each."

Announcer " How'd you." Pearl " Lucky guess." She shrugged. Announcer " Wait you didn't let me finish . You must do it will juggling these eggs and balance on a tightrope." Steven " We'll do it."

Steven Garnet and Pearl were on a tight rope trying to stay balance while juggling eggs. Garnet with a bit more anxiousness " 2.4 ounces each like I said before now give us those gems."

The announcer groins in defeat but still gave them the gems by tossing them. The gems were being flung up high and just missed them and fell back into a glass of water ; Pearl " You fool you can't get these gems wet!" Steven " What why?"

Pearl " Because if they get wet then." The gems hit the water and turned into monster gems. Pearl " That ." she stated.

The three gems reactivate to create three giant gem monster that's all bluish green with claws a snapping mouth and was super fat.

Everyone in the convention screamed .

Amethyst came back with her signed Purple Puma comic." Sup guys got the gems?" Her question was answered when the gem monster roared at her." Guys you did." Garnet jumped down from the tightrope with Pearl and Steven. Garnet " We must get it to be dry again." Pearl " But how?" Steven sees something " How about that?"

He pointed to a sauna, Garnet did an approved thumbs up. Steven " Ok guys here's the plan." Steven started to whisper the plan to the good gems.

A while later Steven and the Crystal gems were standing behind a booth. Steven " You know what to do right ?" They all noted yes . " Good I'll be waiting."

As everyone was screaming because the monster gems were casing trouble Pearl got their attention " Hey ugly." The Gem monsters heard that. Pearl said it again " Yeah I'm talking to you uglies ." The gem monsters were peeved and charged .

Garnet and Amethyst jumped in and Garnet wacked them with her glove; while Amethyst tied them up with her rope. Steven charges and uses his bubble shield to launch the gem monsters into the sauna and he quickly closes and locked the door.

Pearl turns the heat up and gets rid of the moistness; causing the gem monsters to go back to a regular gem. The Announcer came up to them and said " Take those gems and leave your banned." Steven shrugged" That's fair this convention was a little boring if you asked me."

Amethyst " Yeah it's only boring because there's not enough of purple puma she's an idol."

Pearl " Well let's go home." Garnet grabbed her friends with the gem stones and used the transporter to go back to beach city .

When they got there they put the monster gems in a bubble. Steven " So does anyone else like to watch some TV i hear Crying Breakfast Friends is on?" The crystal gems raised their hands

Steven and the gems watch the show tougher like a family .

 **Next time is going to be a person is a both a grandfather and your father's brother at the same time.**


End file.
